parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha - Part 11 - Kate's Hidden Treasure
(At the throne room, Winston looks at the flower Kate has given him, while waiting for Verne.) *Winston/Triton: (chuckling) Let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky wolf be? (He looks up and sees Verne at the entrance.) *Winston/Triton: (clears throat) Come in, Verne. *Verne/Sebastian: (inhales deeply) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. (He swims over to the alpha merwolf.) *Verne/Sebastian: (high-pitched voice) Yes! (clears throat) Yes, Your Majesty? *Wiston/Triton: Now, Verne, I'm concerned about Kate. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *Verne/Sebastian: Peculiar? *Winston/Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Verne/Sebastian: Oh, well, I-- *Winston/Triton: Verne? *Verne/Sebastian: Hmm? *Winston/Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. *Verne/Sebastian: (gulps) Keeping something? *Winston/Triton: About Kate? *Verne/Sebastian: (in a scared voice) Kate? *Winston/Triton: (points his trident toward Verne's shell, speaks in a cold tone) In love? *Verne/Sebastian: (frantically) I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad, they are trouble, they are-- *Winston/Triton: (shocked) Humans? (Furiously) WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!?!?! *Verne/Sebastian: Humans? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about humans? (Winston Pulls Verne) (Fade to Kate opening the entrance to her grotto. Elvis swims in, and she follows him.) *Kate/Ariel: Elvis, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? *Elvis/Flounder: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. (Once they are all the way in the grotto, Kate gasps in wonder when she sees the statue of Hiccup.) *Kate/Ariel: Oh, Elvis! (hugs him, and the two spin around) Elvis, you're the best! (Then she swims over to the statue) It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Hiccup, run away with you. (giggles) Oh! This is all so...so sudden! (She continues giggling as she spins around. But then she stops short and gasps in horror when she sees Winston in the shadowed entrance with an intent look on his face as he is holding the trident.) *Kate/Ariel: Daddy! (Verne is right behind Winston with his head hung in guilt. Elvis gets scared, swims away, and hinds behind a treasure chest. Then he peeks out from behind.) * Winston/Triton: (in the dark, coldly) I consider myself a reasonable wolf. (emerges from the shadows and into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! *Kate/Ariel: But, Dad, I-- *Winston/Triton: Is it true you rescued a human from drowning? *Kate/Ariel: Daddy, I had to. *Winston/Triton: Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! KATE, YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! *Kate/Ariel: He would've died! *Winston/Triton: One less human to worry about! *Kate/Ariel: (angirly) You don't even know him! *Winston/Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters! Incapable of any feeling of-- *Kate/Ariel: (shouting) Daddy, I love him! (gasps) (Verne looks shocked.) *Winston/Triton: (shocked) No! (angry) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human! You're a mer-wolf! *Kate/Ariel: I don't care! *Winston/Triton: So help me, Kate, I am going to get through to you! (wields his trident) And if this is the only way, (coldly) so be it! (Winston's'' trident glows, and he begins to destroy the human stuff with it. Verne cringes and swims for cover.) *Kate/Ariel: Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it! (Winston ''looks at the statue of Hiccup.) *Kate/Ariel: DADDY, NO! (But it is too late! Winston blasts the statue, and it crumbles to a pile of rubble.) (Kate'' looks down at the rubble from the statue. Her shock turns to sadness, and she starts to cry with her face buried in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Winston's anger turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Verne walks over to Kate.) * Verne/Sebastian: Kate, I-- * Kate/Ariel: (''in tears) Just go away! (Verne'' sighs sadly and walks off. Elvis stays behind for one second, feeling sorry for Kate and follows Verne.) (''Suddenly, Lyle and Link appear in the grotto.) *Lyle/Flotsam: Poor Kate. *Link/Jetsam: Poor, sweet Kate. *Lyle/Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. *Link/Jestam: If only there was something we could do. *Lyle/Flotsam: But there is something. *Kate/Ariel: (stops crying) Who...who are you *Link/Jetsam: Don't be scared. *Lyle/Flostam: We represent someone who can help you. *Link/Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. *Lyle/Flotsam and Link/Jetsam: Just Imagine *Link/Jetsam: You and your viking. *Lyle/Flotsam and Link/Jetsam: Together. Forever. *Kate/Ariel: I don't understand. *Link/Jetsam: Terra has great powers. *Kate/Ariel: The wolf witch? Why, that's-- I couldn't possibly-- No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *Lyle/Flotsam: Suit yourself. *Link/Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. (He kicks the statue's broken face towards Kate before he and Lyle leave the grotto.) (Kate'' picks up the face and looks at it. Then she changes her mind.) *Kate/Ariel: Wait. *Lyle/Flotsam and Link/Jetsam: Yes? (''Cut to Elvis and Verne outside of the grotto.) * Elvis/Flounder: (sniffles) Poor Kate. * Verne/Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (He notices that Kate is swimming with Lyle and Link.) Kate, where are you going? (swims up in front of her) Kate, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? * Kate/Ariel: I'm going to see Terra. * Verne/Sebastian: (gasps in horror and tugs onto her fins) Kate, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will-- * Sawyer/Kate: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Bugs off her fins) * Verne/Sebastian: But... but, I... (determined) Come on! (He and Elvis follow Kate and the male wolves.)Category:The Little Mermaid Parts